Der Misanthrop
by Hillie Berta
Summary: Filch ist verärgert. Ganz Hogwarts versinkt im Chaos, und zwar nur, weil es dieses impertinente Weibsbild geschafft hat, sich Snape zu angeln. Aber Filch wäre nicht Filch, wenn ihm nicht ein paar Verbote einfallen würden, um das in Zukunft zu verhindern…


_**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion._

_**Inhalt:** Filch ist verärgert. Ganz Hogwarts versinkt im Chaos, und zwar nur, weil es dieses impertinente Weibsbild geschafft hat, sich Snape zu angeln. Aber Filch wäre nicht Filch, wenn ihm nicht ein paar Verbote einfallen würden, um das in Zukunft zu verhindern…_

_**A/N:** Hallo zusammen :D_

_Ich nehme mit diesem Oneshot an der **Verbotschallenge** des Rudels teil._

_Die Aufgabe war, aus den aufgelisteten unsinnigen Verboten von Filch eines oder mehrere auszuwählen und zu erzählen, wie es dazu kam._

_Hier also meine Erklärung für einige der Verbote! Viel Spaß dabei! :)_

_

* * *

_

**Der Misanthrop**

_eine HP-Fanfiktion von Hillie_

Argus Filch konnte Menschenmassen nicht ausstehen.

Das mag verwundern, schließlich arbeitete er seit vielen Jahren in Hogwarts, einer Schule, die Unmengen an Schülern jeden Alters beherbergte. Aber man konnte ohnehin nicht behaupten, dass ihm irgendetwas besondere Freude bereitete, weder in seinem Privatleben, noch in seinem Job. Es stellte sich die Frage, warum er überhaupt in Hogwarts arbeitete, da er weder Schüler noch Zauberei besonders zu mögen schien. Die Gründe dafür wusste er allein.

Dennoch. Das, was sich in dieses Moment in Hogwarts abspielte, überstieg für Filch die äußersten Grenzen des Unerträglichen.

Zu sagen, dass er _Angst_ vor einer derartigen Menschenmasse hätte, wäre vollkommen falsch gewesen. Filch nickte bekräftigend. Er selbst nannte sich gerne einen Misanthropen, ein Fachwort, das er einmal irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte.

Snape bezeichnete er übrigens genauso. Dieser Mann bewies Geschmack – naja, _hatte_ Geschmack bewiesen; ab jetzt würde Filch ihm diese Ehre wohl entziehen müssen –, schließlich wohnte er ebenso wie Filch im gemütlichen Kerker und mied die Gesellschaft von anderen. Aufgrund dieser, wie Filch es nannte, geistigen Verwandtschaft, hatte er Snape schon des Öfteren in tiefgründige Gespräche über die Verkommenheit der Menschen und Misanthropen im Allgemeinen verwickelt. Filch mochte dieses Wort wirklich. Es hatte einen so gebildeten Beigeschmack. Außerdem mochte Filch sehr, dass Snape ein so guter Zuhörer war. Er unterbrach ihn niemals mit irgendwelchen Bemerkungen, sondern nickte nur hin und wieder zustimmend. Um genau zu sein, antwortete er überhaupt nur selten. Vorgestern erst…

Filch schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Es war jetzt keine Zeit, sich in tiefgründigen Gedanken zu verrennen. Es galt, für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen, und gerade jetzt im besonderen Maße.

Die Menschenmassen, die Hogwarts fluteten, überstiegen Filchs schlimmste Horrorvorstellungen. Selbst wenn einer der in letzter Zeit so häufigen Bälle abgehalten wurde, war im Schloss nicht so viel los. Ein Graus. Menschen, die durch die Gänge rannten, die beweglichen Treppen blockierten, in Geheimgängen wühlten, und – was besonders schlimm war – den Keller verstopften. Sie johlten, diskutierten, kreischten, sangen und… fotografierten. Die meisten schleppten sie diese neumodischen Dinger mit sich herum, diese Fotoapparate. Sie blitzten durch die Gegend, und bei jedem der Bilder, die sie aufnahmen, knallte und rauchte es schrecklich.

Filch lief aufgescheucht durch die Korridore, die treue Mrs. Norris auf den Fersen. Hier musste er einen der Reporter davon abhalten, auf der Suche nach Geheimgängen alle Wandteppiche abzureißen, dort verscheuchte er eine Gruppe Kameramänner, die im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke Stative und Beleuchtungsanlagen aufbauten.

Das Chaos war undurchdringlich.

Zu guter Letzt entdeckte er eine Horde von kreischenden Frauenzimmern, die die äußeren Mauern von Hogwarts belagerten und versuchten, in den Kerker einzudringen.

Filch gelang es, diese besonders verachtenswerten Exemplare Mensch mit Schimpftiraden und unter Einsatz seines Besens zu vertreiben, dann ließ er sich erschöpft ins Gras sinken.

Das Ganze musste doch irgendwann ein Ende haben, diesem Zustand musste ein Riegel vorgeschoben werden! Das musste Minerva doch einsehen.

Während er Mrs. Norris liebevoll durchs räudige Fell kraulte, plapperte Filch ärgerlich vor sich hin.

„Das kann ich so nicht länger hinnehmen, Minerva. Eine Zumutung. Schon seit drei Tagen. Ich weiß genau, wo dieses Problem entstanden ist. Aber nein, man muss die jungen Leute ja lassen, und es ist ja so toll, dass 'der arme Junge endlich sein Glück gefunden hat'… bah, wenn er _das_ Glück nennt… er wird schon bald wieder genug haben von dem keifenden Weibsstück. Dann wird er sehen, was das bringt. Jaja. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht kommen sehen…" Das Brabbeln von Filch erstarb. Er begann nachzudenken.

Nun, dass er jetzt nichts mehr gegen diese Situation unternehmen konnte, war Filch klar. Minerva hatte ihm das deutlich klar gemacht. Das einzige, was jetzt noch im Bereich des Möglichen lag – und davon abgesehen, im Bereich _seiner_ Aufgaben, schließlich war er der wahre Erhalter des Friedens und des Wohlergehens auf Hogwarts… Filch rief seine abschweifenden Gedanken zur Ordnung. Also, was im Bereich des Möglichen lag, war, jetzt alle nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, um eine erneute derartige Eskalation zu vermeiden.

Gut, gut. Wie hatte noch alles angefangen? Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, den Verlauf der Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren und so gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen.

Der Plan war gefasst. Eilig machte Filch sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall.

**ooo**

Was sich auf Filchs Gesicht abzeichnete, als er das Büro der Schulleiterin verließ, hätte ein objektiver Beobachter vielleicht tatsächlich als Lächeln bezeichnet. Seine Mundwinkel waren so zur Seite verzogen, dass man seine spitzen, gelben Eckzähne sah, und durch die Beanspruchung ungewohnter Muskeln zogen sich tiefe Falten von der Nase zum Mund.

Filch hatte die Erlaubnis für seine Maßnahmen erhalten.

Zurück in seinen Büro jedoch war der ungewohnte Übermut bei Filch verschwunden. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein nagelneues Pergament, bereits geziert mit einer Überschrift: „Neue Ferbote". Auf seinem alten, brüchigen Federkiel kauend und die wärmende Mrs. Norris schlafend auf seinen Füßen, grübelte der Hausmeister nach.

Wie hatte es alles angefangen? Er wollte kein Detail außer Acht lassen, um auch ja keine Lücken in seinem hieb- und stichfesten Gesetz zu erlauben.

Nun gut, wenn man es bedachte, war der eigentliche Anfang wohl der Tag, an dem diese unmögliche Hauselfenfreundin zurück an die Schule kam…

**ooo**

Murrend zerrte Filch an den großen Türen der Eingangshalle, nachdem Hermione Granger ihre riesigen Koffer hindurchbugsiert hatte. Damit beschäftigt, die fünf großen Koffer gleichzeitig in der Luft zu halten, bemerkte die junge Hexe den schwarzen Schatten nicht, der sich ihr näherte.

„Ich beginne mich bereits jetzt zu fragen, ob Sie tatsächlich ihrem zukünftigen Posten gewachsen sind, so überfordert, wie Sie mit dem wenigen lächerlichen Gepäck zu sein scheinen."

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um, die Hand aufs Herz gepresst. „Verdammt, haben Sie mich erschreckt, Professor!", seufzte sie. Dann wurde ihr Blick ärgerlich. „Und Sie wissen, selbst, dass ich in Oxford Zaubertränke mit der exakt gleichen Punktzahl abgeschlossen habe wie Sie, von den diversen Nebenfächern, die ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen zusätzlich belegt habe, ganz abgesehen."

„Ohja, ganz die kleine Alleswisserin, wie damals schon", sagte Snape seidig. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie dieses Jahr bei mir überhaupt brauchen? Sie impertinente Person scheinen dermaßen von sich überzeugt zu sein, dass Sie sich noch vor Antritt ihres Assistenzjahres bereits mit einem ausgebildeten Meister der Zaubertränke gleichsetzen…"

Filch, der sich den Finger in den Türen eingeklemmt hatte, stieß einen winselnden Laut aus, wie ihn sonst nur der Feigling Fang zustandebrachte. Snape und Granger starrten herüber und beobachteten überrascht, wie Mrs. Norris ihrem treuen Herrchen ins Hosenbein biss. Filch hatte wirklich wie ein Hund geklungen, das musste man ihr zugute halten.

„Von Gleichsetzen war gar keine Rede", sagte die Gryffindor zornig und drehte sich wieder zu Snape. „Selbstverständlich bewundere ich Ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Und ich möchte von Ihnen lernen, sonst würde ich mir doch niemals freiwillig ein Jahr bei der Fledermaus im Kerker antun!"

Die Beiden starrte sich kampflustig an, während Filch keuchend an den unhandlichen Riegeln des Tores herumfuhrwerkte. Dann machte der Tränkemeister auf der Ferse kehrt und schickte Hermiones Koffer vor sich her in Richtung Keller, während die Hexe aufgebracht zeternd der absonderlichen Karawane aus Snape und schwebenden Gepäckstücken nacheilte.

**ooo**

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, überlegte Filch, war das das erste Zusammprallen der beiden gewesen. Und bei Weitem nicht das letzte…

Filch lutschte mit tintenbeschmierten Lippen an seiner Feder und dachte an den einen Sonntagmorgen im vergangenen Herbst.

**ooo**

Die Lehrer und Angestellten der Schule saßen am gedeckten Tisch in der Großen Halle und erfreuten sich an einem ausgiebigen Frühstück. Nun, Filch freute sich natürlich nicht. Wie üblich saß er links neben Hagrid, was ihn maßlos ärgerte. Nicht nur, dass er den Halbriesen glühend um die Mengen an Essen beneidete, die der andere zu sich nehmen konnte, während Filch selbst von einem hartnäckigen Magengeschwür geplagt wurde, das jede Mahlzeit zu einer Tortur werden ließ. Nein, auch die Größe seines Sitznachbarn beeinträchtige seine Person in enormem Maße. Filch war sich sicher, dass sein krummer Rücken und seine schlechte Haltung ausschließlich von dem Fakt herrührten, dass er sich immerzu eng und schräg nach links über seinen Teller beugen musste, um den gefährlichen Stößen von Hagrids rammbockähnlichen Ellbogen zu entkommen.

Was ihm den Morgen zudem noch trübte, war, dass sein anderer Sitznachbar abwesend war. Mit Snape konnte man vorallem während des Essens herrlich diskutieren. Filch liebte es zu plaudern, während Snape stumm sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelte und nur hin und wieder ein Nicken oder ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich gab. So wartete Filch nun trübsinnig auf die Ankunft seines misanthropischen Seelenverwandten.

Seine Geduld wurde auf keine allzu harte Probe gestellt.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, durch die die Lehrer für gewöhnlich die Halle betraten. Ein wütender, düsterer Snape erschien mit wirbelnden Umhängen im Türrahmen.

Und zur Verblüffung aller schmiss er eine Flasche Bräunungscreme auf den Lehrertisch.

Betroffen starrte Flitwick auf die golden schimmernde Flasche Selbstbräuner in seinem Porridge, während Granger neben ihm über das ganze, mit Haferbrei bespritzte Gesicht grinste.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?", fragte Minerva scharf, sich würdevoll den Porridge aus den Augenwinkeln wischend.

„Das da, _das_ habe ich heute morgen vor meiner Tür gefunden.", erklärte Snape hitzig. Er deutete anklagend auf die versammelten Angestellten. „Und ich weiß genau, wer sich diese Unverschämtheit erlaubt hat!" Snapes schlanker Finger verharrte zitternd vor Grangers lächelndem Gesicht.

„Sie, immer Sie. Ständig ärgern Sie mich. Sie treiben mich zur Weißglut…", Snape holte schnaufend Atem. Was Hermione sofort zu nutzen wusste.

„Dann können Sie die Bräunungscreme doch um so besser gebrauchen", sagte sie und bemühte sich offensichtlich, nicht laut loszuprusten.

Snape bedachte sie mit seinem besten Todesblick, bevor er mit gehobener Stimme – und leider leicht keifendem Tonfall – fortfuhr. „Sie mit Ihrem Vampirgetue! Wie ich das satt habe. Vorgestern haben Sie mich mit Knoblauch beworfen, und gestern haben Sie mir ein Kreuz unter die Nase gehalten und geweihtes Wasser auf mich geschüttet. Und es ist ein paar Wochen her, da haben Sie so getan, als hätten Sie einen Exorzisten engagiert, der bei mir einen Dämon austreiben sollte. Es reicht mir! Sie haben eindeutig die Grenze überschritten…"

Nun war auch Hermione aufgesprungen. „Nun regen Sie sich doch nicht so auf, das waren doch alles harmlose Scherze! Jeder kennt das Gerücht, Sie seien ein Vampir, und niemand nimmt es ernst. Also lachen Sie doch auch mal selber darüber! Oder haben Sie das Lachen völlig verlernt?"

Snape schloss mit einem Schritt die Distanz zwischen den beiden. „Nun, zumindest Sie haben das Lachen nicht verlernt. Sie amüsieren Sich ja immer so herrlich auf meine Kosten!", zischte der Tränkemeister und starrte eisig auf sie hinab.

Hermione reckte sich ihm trotzdem entgegen, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Ich bin eben ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch, Professor!", zischte sie böse, sich der Ironie ihres Verhaltens nicht bewusst. „Sie verstehen das natürlich nicht. Sie kommen ja niemals aus ihrem Verlies heraus und sehen nichts und niemanden außer Ihnen selbst, und Sie verstehen einfach nichts, gar nichts…"

Eine betont gelangweilt klingende Stimme unterbrach ihr erbittertes Blickduell.

„Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer, ihr zwei!", sagte Blaise Zabini von oben herab und blickte die zwei amüsiert an.

Konsterniert starrte Snape den jungen Zauberer an.

Hermione dagegen errötete stark, blickte sich in der Runde von Lehrern um, die sie befremdlich musterten, und stürzte dann zur Tür hinaus.

**ooo**

Nun, das war eine Situation gewesen, die mit Sicherheit nicht für ein entspanntes Verhältnis zwischen Snape und Granger gesorgt hatte, dachte Filch bei sich. Und der arrogante Lehrling von Professor Sinistra hatte kräftig mitgeholfen. Und nun musste er selbst hier die Drecksarbeit machen und allen hinterherräumen.

Kurz überdachte Filch die damalige Szene und machte sich ein paar Notizen.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Da war doch noch eine ähnliche Situation gewesen, vor gar nicht langer Zeit…

**ooo**

Filch hatte im Flur kurz eine Kleinigkeit mit Granger besprochen und sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als Snape schnellen Schrittes vorbeigeeilt kam und Hermione dabei mit seinem Umhang streifte.

„Wuuuusch", sagte Hermione. „Es sieht aus, als ob Sie fliegen."

Mitten im Laufschritt stoppte Snape ab und drehte sich um. Mit versteinerter Mine blickte er die Gryffindor an. „Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass Sie auch mit meiner Art zu gehen ein Problem haben?"

„Nun, es ist weniger Ihre Art zu gehen, die mich gerade erstaunt hat", erwiderte Hermione gewandt. „Es ist ihr Umhang. Sie sehen aus wie Batman!"

Snape blickte finster. „Sie fangen schon wieder an, mich mit einer Fledermaus zu vergleichen, habe ich Recht?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht ein wenig", sagte Hermione strahlend. „Aber Sie kennen doch sicher Batman? Er trägt einen ähnlichen Umhang wie sie. Und er kann fliegen… und rennt nachts ständig durch die Gegend. Mir fällt auf, es gibt sehr viele Parallelen."

„Ich kann nicht fliegen!", knurrte Snape.

„Jaja, das behaupten Sie. Wo haben Sie denn Ihren Robin gelassen?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

Hermione schien es Spaß zu machen. „Ah, und wo ist denn Ihre Geheimbasis? Da muss es doch irgendwo einen geheimen Eingang geben… Wo steht denn dann ihr Batmobil? Darf ich auch mal damit fahren?", sie kicherte albern. „Darf ich Ihre Catwoman sein?"

Snape riss die Augen auf. Trotz seiner Unkenntnis in Sachen Batman schien ihm der Bergriff „Catwoman" etwas zu sagen. Filch verstand das nicht. War das etwas soetwas wie McGonagall?

Dann schnaubte der Tränkemeister. „Lassen Sie mich mit Ihrem Gewäsch in Ruhe! Ich brauche niemanden, der sich alle Zeit über mich lustig macht, und schon gar nicht eine nervige Alleswisserin wie Sie."

Hermione wirkte gekränkt. „Kommen Sie, Sie können doch einmal mitlachen.", sagte sie verletzt.

„Ich werde nicht gerne ausgelacht!", zischte Snape ihr entgegen.

Hermione setzte zu einer Antwort an, als…

„Nehmt euch endlich ein Zimmer, das kann man ja kaum mitansehen!", rief Zabini.

Hermione blickte überrascht in der Gegend umher, wo sich eine kleine Menschentraube angesammelt hatte, die ihrem Streit lauschte. Snape knurrte. „Wieso sagt er das immer", fragte er verärgert.

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Ach, gehen Sie doch in Ihre blöde Geheimbasis!", sagte sie schließlich böse und lief schnell davon.

**ooo**

Wieso war es ihm eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen, dass sich die Streite zwischen den beiden häuften? Dann hätte er vielleicht etwas unternehmen können, und die Situation wäre nicht eskaliert.

Die Feder stach durch das Pergament, als Filch mit heftigen Strichen einige Sätze notierte. Ha, er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass soetwas nicht nocheinmal eintrat.

Aber jetzt weiter… wie war das noch letztens gewesen, als Snape Hermione kurz vor der Lehrerkonferenz im Lehrerzimmer zusammengestaucht hatte?

**ooo**

„Ich finde es eine Unverschämtheit, wie Sie mich behandeln. Ihnen fehlt jeglicher Respekt!", grollte Snape und starrte böse auf Granger herab.

„Das stimmt nicht", protestierte Hermione leise. „Ich habe sehr wohl Respekt vor Ihnen!" Doch Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Bah, Respekt. Wie nennen Sie dann das Zeug, das jetzt in meine Klassenzimmer hängt?"

Von der anderen Seite des Lehrerzimmers blickte einige der Lehrer zu ihnen herüber und grinsten. Die Nachricht, dass Hermione den Kerker mit Gothic-Postern verziert hatte, hatte schnell die Runde gemacht.

„Merlin, wie kann man nur so humorlos sein? Der Klassenraum ist wirklich etwas gothikmäßig, und ich hätte das ganze Zeug schon wieder entfernt, bevor die Schüler es gesehen hätten.", verteidigte sich die Gryffindor.

„Und wie erklären Sie das hier?" Kochend vor Wut knallte Snape eine dicke Mappe auf den Tisch. „Es ist alles andere als respektvoll, wie Sie Ihr Unterrichtsprotokoll benannt haben!"

Blaise Zabini näherte sich neugierig und schielte auf die Kritzelei auf Hermiones Mappe. „Geschichten aus der Gruft", las der Astronomie-Lehrling kichernd vor. Snape schnaubte böse.

„Ein harmloser Scherz!", sagte Hermione verärgert. „Ich hätte auch 'Hauswirtschaft' oder 'Kochstunden' darauf schreiben können! Schließlich hat erst letztens einer der Erstklässler statt dem Pflanzendüngemittel eine einigermaßen gelungene Suppe zubereitet."

Filch wusste das. Mrs. Norris hatte sie aufgegessen.

Sprachlos starrte der Tränkemeister seinen Lehrling an.

„Außerdem haben Sie nicht in meinen persönlichen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln. Sie hätten auch etwas sehr privates entdecken können.", fügte die Gryffindor verärgert hinzu.

Snape trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Da ich ihr Ausbilder bin, habe ich jedes Recht, ihre Unterlagen einzusehen. Und Sie hören gefälligst damit auf, sich über mich lustig zu machen!"

Zabini fand es an der Zeit, seinen üblichen Spruch loszulassen. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr zwei!", schlug der Astronomielehrling gelangweilt vor.

Immer noch Nase an Nase starrten Snape und Granger sich an. Dann räusperte sich Hermione, trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich jemand anderem zu.

Filch fiel es auf, dass Snape ihr mit bösem Gesichtsausdruck nachsah.

**ooo**

Nun, das war wichtig gewesen, es würde sicherlich einige Hinweise liefern.

Mit schwungvollen Bewegungen schrieb Filch auf seinem Pergament, strich einige Sätze wieder durch und kritzelte weiter. Zufrieden bilckte er auf sein Werk. Nun hatte er bereits eine sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet.

Jetzt kam es nur noch auf das letzte Ereignis an.

Vor drei Tagen war das gewesen. Es hatte ihn geschockt, verwirrt. Es war entsetzlich gewesen.

**ooo**

In Gedanken versunken schlich Filch durch den Kerkergang. Er wollte Minerva eine durch Schüler verursachte Beschädigung der Pulte im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zeigen und war alleine vorausgegangen. Als er gerade das Klassenzimmer betrat, ertönten merkwürdige Geräusche aus der Vorratskammer.

Filch stockte, lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Türrahmen und lauschte. Waren da etwa Schüler unerlaubterweise während der unterrichtsfreien Zeit im Klassenzimmer?

„… jetzt sowieso kaputt!", hörte Filch eine helle Stimme murmeln. „Ziehen Sie ihn lieber aus!"

Als Filch sich gerade in Bewegung setzen wollte, stolperte Snape aus der Vorratskammer. Filch stutze. Snape war nicht allein. An seinen Umhang geklammert hing Hermione Granger, die ein wenig hinter ihm hergeschleift wurde.

Snape zerrte knurrend an seinem Umhang, der einige eklig aussehende Flecken aufwies, um ihn aus dem Griff von Hermione zu befreien. Diese jedoch gab nicht nach.

„Sehen Sie, der Umhang ist hier total versaut. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich den Bubotubler-Eiter auf Sie geschüttet habe, aber so können Sie nun wohl kaum herumlaufen! Sie können sich von dem Zeug gefährliche Brandblasen holen, das wissen Sie doch!" Kurzerhand rupfte sie Snape den Umhang von der Schulter.

Snape zuckte zusammen und hielt sich schützend die Hände vor seinen Leib, als er so enthüllt wurde. Nicht dass das nötig gewesen wäre, schließlich trug er noch Hemd und Hose darunter. Hermione begann zu kichern.

„Nun haben Sie sich doch nicht so", sagte sie lachend. Dann senkte sie gespielt verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich habe schon so einige Männer nur in Hemd und Hose gesehen!" Sie nickte bedeutungsvoll.

Snape wandte sich schnaubend ab und guckte böse. „Das ist ja sehr erfreulich für Sie und diese gewissen Herren!", sagte er bissig und begab sich zum Schreibtisch, um in einer Schublade herumzuwühlen.

Filch verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam mal bemerkbar machen, sonst würde das noch peinlich werden. Und… starrte die Granger Snape etwa auf den Hintern?

In der Tat. Hermione war hochrot geworden, und ihre Blicke glitten an der schlanken Gestalt des Tränkemeisters auf und ab, bis sie auf dem Hintern des Professors, der über seinen Schreibtisch gebückt dastand, verweilten.

Snape drehte sich schwungvoll um und stutze, als er Hermiones Blick bemerkte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie mir gerade auf den Arsch geglotzt?", fragte er fassungslos.

Filch war ebenso fassungslos.

„Ähm, ach Quatsch, ich doch nicht…", brabbelte Hermione, während sich ihr Blick an Snapes Oberkörper festsaugte. Man konnte seine Muskeln und seine Brustwarzen deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff sehen.

„Ich sehe es doch ganz genau… Sie begaffen mich, die ganze Zeit!" Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb Sie mir meinen Umhang gestohlen haben?"

Filch schauderte. Das war nichts, was er jemals hatte erleben wollen. Zwischenmenschliches war ihm zuwider.

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nun gut, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir mit einer detaillierten Beschreibung der menschlichen Anatomie helfen könnten… am besten wäre es sicher, das am lebenden Beispiel zu zeigen." Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste Snape unsicher an.

Snape sah die junge Gryffindor fassungslos an. „Warum tun Sie das?", fragte er leise.

Das frage ich mich auch, dachte Filch entsetzt.

„Also, ich…" Hermione wrang ihr Hände. „Nun, ich habe einige Fragen an Sie bezüglich eines ganz bestimmten Zaubertrankes… das Rezept stammt von Celestina Warbeck und nennt sich 'ein großer Kessel voll heißer starker Liebe'. Können Sie mir da weiterhelfen?" Sehnsüchtig lächelnd blickte Hermione von Snape auf ihre Schuhspitzen und dann wieder zu Snape.

Filch würgte.

Der Tränkemeister stand starr da und rührte sich nicht. Dann trat er schnell einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Wenn Sie damit meinen, dass… ich meine, ich habe schon so lange… die ganze Zeit…", murmelte er heiser und nahm vorsichtig eine vor Hermiones Locken zwischen die Finger. „Sie haben sich gar nicht über mich lustig gemacht?"

Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah gebannt zu ihm auf. „Ich wollte nur… ach!" Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, reckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn.

Einige Minuten später ließen die beiden voneinander ab und Hermione lehnte sich seufzend an den Professor, während dieser nachdenklich durch ihre Haare wuschelte. Dann lächelte er ihr zu. „Ja, ich denke, ich kann dir bei diesem bestimmte Trank sehr gut weiterhelfen."

Vorsichtig öffnete Filch die Augen und nahm die Finger aus den Ohren.

Hermione kicherte und ließ sich bereitwillig wieder von Snape küssen. Filch zuckte zusammen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Händen.

Keiner von den dreien hörte die klappernden, resoluten Schritte auf dem Gang, und so überraschte es sie alle, als Minervas laut keifende Stimme ertönte. „Was hat das denn hier zu bedeuten?"

Snape und Hermione fuhren erschrocken auseinander. „Ich… ich wollte nur mal in Severus' Kessel rühren!", sagte Hermione gedankenlos.

Minerva blies entrüstet die Wangen auf und Filch presste sich würgend die Hand auf dem Mund. Snape dagegen lachte laut schallend auf.

„Du bist die außergewöhnlichste Hexe auf der Welt", sagte er zu Hermione, packte sie und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich hoch. Hermione schlang eifrig die Beine um seinen Körper und klammerte sich fest, als die beiden durch die Tür in Snapes Privaträume stolperten. Die Tür knallte zu und ließ Filch und Minerva schweigend zurück.

**ooo**

Das war nun drei Tage her. Seit drei Tagen waren die beiden nicht aus dem Kerker herausgekommen. Snapes Privatgemächer blieben abgeschlossen, und nur einige der Hauselfen hatten sie betreten, mit dem Auftrag, etwas zu essen zu bringen.

Das Gerücht, dass die beiden bekannten Kriegshelden Severus Snape und Hermione Granger ein Verhältnis hatten, hatte blitzschnell in der gesamten britischen Zaubergesellschaft die Runde gemacht. Und nun hatte man in Hogwarts keine ruhige Minute mehr.

Es wimmelte von Reportern und Fotografen der Klatschpresse, die sensationslüstern das Schloss durchstreiften und hofften, das glückliche Paar vor die Linse zu bekommen. Scharen von jungen Männern, glühenden Verehrern der hübschen Kriegsheldin, belagerten Hogwarts in der Hoffnung, Hermione den Zaubertrankprofessor ausreden zu können. Kreischende Horden von aufgedonnerten Weibsbildern hofften auf die Gunst des heldenhaften Tränkemeisters.

Und Filch, am Ende seiner Nerven und seiner Geduld, hatte mit dem Plan begonnen, der ein solche Ereignis in Hogwarts ein für alle Mal verhindern sollte.

**ooo**

Einige Minuten saß Filch da und kritzelte eifrig auf seinem Pergament. Dann schmiss er den Federkiel zur Seite, rieb sich den ob der ungewohnten Tätigkeit schmerzenden Arm und betrachtete sein Resultat.

Auf dem Blatt war eine stattliche Liste neuer Verbote zu lesen:

_~ Ich werde Snape keinen Selbstbräuner vor die Tür legen._

_~ Severus Snape ist kein Vampir und ich werde aufhören, ihm mit Kreuzen aufzulauern._

_~ Ich werde keinen Exorzisten suchen, um Snape zu läutern, und ich werde ihn weder mit Weihwasser bespritzen, noch mit Knoblauch bewerfen._

_~ Ich werde Snape nicht fragen, wo er Robin gelassen hat._

_~ Ich werde Snape nicht fragen, wo der geheime Zugang zu seiner Geheimbasis ist, noch werde ich nach den Schlüsseln fürs Batmobil fragen._

_~ Noch werde ich seinen Kerker in Gothic-Style gestalten und über meine Unterrichtsprotokolle schreiben "Geschichten aus der Gruft."_

_~ Ich werde Zaubertränke nicht als "Hauswirtschaft" oder "Kochstunden" bezeichnen, noch werde ich im Unterricht Suppen zubereiten._

_~ Ich werde nicht jeden Streit von Professor Snape und Hermione Granger mit "Nehmt euch ein Zimmer" kommentieren._

_~ Ich werde nicht versuchen, Snape den Umhang zu stehlen, um zu sehen, was er tun wird – und erst recht nicht, um zu sehen, was drunter ist._

_~ Ich werde Snape auch nicht um eine detaillierte Beschreibung der menschlichen Anatomie bitten - erst recht nicht am lebenden Beispiel._

_~ Ich werde Snape nicht fragen, was ein "großer Kessel voll heißer starker Liebe" ist._

_Ich werde nicht meine Zunge in Severus Snapes Mund schieben und sagen, ich wolle nur mal in seinem Kessel rühren._

Nun, das klang plausibel und schlüssig.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Filch zurück.

Sicher würde kein weiterer Mensch die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich Snape zu angeln und damit Hogwarts ins Chaos zu stürzen. Von nun an würde er in Ruhe leben. Es war vollbracht.

Beschwingt machte sich der Hausmeister auf den Weg zur Direktorin, um ihr die Vorschläge für die neuen Verbote zu unterbreiten.

Was er aber nicht wusste, war, dass seine Verbote ohnehin vollkommen unnötig waren. Denn die beiden Personen im Kerker waren fest entschlossen, niemals mehr jemand anderen in Severus Snapes Bett zu lassen.

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
